Another Battle
by xsgfTwilight23
Summary: What will happen when the wizards who were dead are back? With the sudden disappearences it seems as though what happen to Harry is happening to his son. The Malfoys were supposed to be finished with dark magic, or so it was said. co-written by emmett4eva
1. Preface

This was co-written by _emmett4eva _

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K.R.

* * *

**Thirteen years ago-**

"Scorpius is the only way, Draco!" Vincent Crabbe snarled. But, as a father he felt sympathy for Draco Malfoy. He too would be reluctant to place his own son at such high risks, no matter what the dark lord had planned. Crabbe was most helpful to Draco, since everyone had believed he had died in the battle in his seventh year, he could go around finding information with no one's knowledge.

The wind whisks around the three men. Behind one of them was a woman, something about her gave off the impression of pure blood and elegant. Astoria Malfoy spoke for the first time, "But must we?" he men starred at her, all wearing shocked expressions.

Draco pulled his wife closer to him, not wanting for her to get hurt. He stroked her white hair, "Darling, I am afraid we have no other choice." He eyed the other men as if he was pleading for other ways to settle Lucius' long owed debt to the dark lord. Malfoy had thought he had been finished with any dark magic or death eaters when Harry Potter had destroyed the last bit of life in his master.

"Enough of this," the third man stepped out of the shadows. Draco had never seen him before; he turned to look at Crabbe's awe struck face. "Mrs. Malfoy, I ask that you remove your self from the conversation." The man smiled curtly showing his yellow teeth. Astoria lightly brushed her pale lips against her husbands' cheek bone and evaporated.

The street light the men stood under flickered on and off. Draco held his head high as he was told the preparations that were in need to be fulfilled. Crabbe imagined himself with his own three year old son. Scorpius and Vincent Jr. would play everyday together, laughing as little three year olds do. The thoughts were forgotten when his own sons name was mentioned.

The third man twisted his black wand around in his long, filthy nails. "It will be done, Draco?" Crabbe noticed that one of the third mans hand had been chopped off and replaced with a shiny metal hand.

"The boy is not yet four, sir. You are preparing him for when his is sixteen." Shudders ran through Draco's body as he was haunted by his sixth year memories.

The metal hand reached out and wrapped around Malfoy's neck. As Draco struggled for air the man spoke, "It will be seen to then?"

"Yes," Draco Malfoy choked out. The hand released him and he dropped to his knees.

"And I will not be disappointed," the third man said as more of a threat than question. Crabbe and Malfoy stayed silent as the third man disappeared.

* * *

**So watcha think? please review so we know... that little button down there is so lonely... **


	2. Don't Get To Friendly

**Disclaimer: we dont own it :(**

* * *

**2022, thirteen years later-**

Scorpius Malfoy walked through the barrier of Kings Cross Station only to emerge on platform 9 ¾, as he has done for the past five years. His mother, Astoria, hugged him and kissed his forehead, she seemed sadder today and Scorpius was confused as to why. Astoria had told Scorpius that his father has been under pressure with work and that is the reason as to why he had been avoiding his son since Scorpius had turned sixteen.

"Be safe," Scorpius was used to this every year, but his mother added something different, "And never let your guard down, be careful what you get into." Her eyes drifted over towards the Weasley and Potter families who were saying their goodbyes. Rose Weasley waved to Scorpius and he returned the favor. Astoria eyed her son, realizing his interest in the one Weasley girl.

Harry Potter looked at his niece, his eyes searched for the person she had been waving to. He was surprised as he saw Scorpius Malfoy and his mother, Astoria, watching her. Scorpius blushed and waved back. Harry nodded to Astoria and gathered his own children. Lily was bouncing up and down with excitement, "I can't believe I'm a third year!" She had said this since her first year, only changing what year she happened to be excited about. "Hugo and Albus are fifth years! Rosie is sixth, and look at James! He's already seventh!" Ginny Potter placed her hands on Lily's little shoulders, silently calming her down.

Ron Weasley held his wife's hand. Hermione sighed as she watched Rose help her brother, Hugo, onto the train. She smiled at Rose and blew her a kiss. "Don't embarrass the girl, Hermione." Ron said as his face turned red.

"That girl was smiling at Scorpius, Ron." Harry laughed, knowing that his comment would bother Ron.

Ron took a deep breath, "Well I'll talk to her about that later, Ginny do you still have some howlers lest from James' last year?" James Potter muttered something and quickly shuffled over towards the Hogwarts express.

Ginny rushed after him, she was determined not to let him go without saying goodbye. "James Potter, your uncle just likes a good laugh, as do you." She reminded him. James nodded to his mother and shrugged away when she tried to kiss his cheek, "I love you, but please, James, don't make me send another howler! Professor Longbottom sent your father and I a very long letter of harmless hex spells to teach a person to behave."

James ignored his mother, _I can't make any promises, _he thought to himself. James was sure he would receive more than lasts year's amount of howlers, which was twenty four. After all it was his last year, and in honor of his Uncle George he would create the most ruckuses he could. And then he would take over the joke shop with his cousin Fred Weasley when he left Hogwarts. James was planning to skip last exams and leave with Fred on broom sticks as Uncle George and Uncle Fred had done when they were seventh years.

The train whistled, signaling that it was departing from the station. Kids stuck their heads out the windows calling last minuet things to their parents. James stood on the steps and watched everything rush by him. He felt Rose's presence behind him, he turned around to greet her, "Ah, Rosie what brings you here," he joked.

"Don't call me Rosie!" Rose yelled. She had always hated Lily's nickname for her. "And you be nice, I could push you out that door."

James laughed until he realized his cousin was serious, "Bloody hell, Rose, you wouldn't do that to me now!"

"I would to, now come on into the compartment, you don't want to miss the trolley!" Rose knew James would come to the trolley. James followed her to the compartment but stopped short when he saw Scorpius there.

"I'm not sitting with _him_!" James said. In fact he rather be bombarded with the curious first years asking about his father then be in the same room as a Malfoy.

"James, don't be difficult." Lily said in her cheery sing-song voice.

"Lily, don't even bother. It James doesn't want to sit here then that's his loss," Albus raised his eyebrows at James.

"You have to be mental to want to sit with a Malfoy!" James snarled and walked away. He headed two compartments down to where Thomas Finnigan was sitting with Natalie Longbottom, Lee Jordan Junior, Fred Weasley, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Lorcan and Lysander were twins in the same year as James. Luna had married Rolf Scamander and their family stayed the Potters during the summer and holidays at Grimmauld Place.

Rose Weasley was growing impatient, it had been over five hours and they were close to Hogsmeade. Rose decided to venture around the train and find her cousin. Hopefully James was not in trouble, Rose only walk four steps before seeing James with Natalie, Professor Long bottoms' daughter. "If you would stop snogging Natalie I suggest that you put on robes, we're nearly there." Rose Weasley said, just loud enough so that the whole compartment could hear.

Thomas Finnigan snickered when he saw Natalie turn bright red and James shot a warning glance at Rose. "May I have a word, Rose...alone," said James in his most treacherous voice. Thomas laughed yet again but this time everyone in the compartment but Natalie was laughing. But before she could join in the laughter James grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out of the compartment.

"What do you think your doing," said James urgently.

"I'm sorry, but I was getting worried," she said, trying to back herself up.

"What do you have against Natalie!" said James more sympathetic now.

"Nothing, nothing!" She didn't have anything against Natalie Longbottom, Natalie was practically family. Just then the old witch pushing the trolley started towards them and they were forced back into their compartment.

For the rest of the train ride Rose was thinking of ways to get a new group of friends. She was tired of being second in command. James always first, he was a year older, got more attention and was even more popular than she was. Just because Harry Potter was his dad didn't mean that he should be treated like royalty. Why come to think of it if her mum and dad weren't alive Uncle Harry would never have defeated Voldemort. When they finally reached Hogwarts, James was in a bad mood. Rose had made no comments since the last incident with Natalie and had shot him a few loathing glances when he looked at her. James didn't know what he had said or did to deserve the silent treatment.

But this was shortly thrown aside when a group of first years came up to him and asked him to tell them about his dad, the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Rose could not help but notice the look that James had shot at her when they asked him if his dad still had the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This was one of the more reasonable questions that James had been asked. Some of the ridiculous rumors that revolved around her uncle were almost as wild as the questions some of these first years asked.

When the first years finally concluded their interview session and ran off to tell their friends James turned around to see Rose, _his_ cousin Rose, kissing Scorpius Malfoy, his dad's old school enemy's son. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was _snogging_ him. This repeated over an over inside his head. She's _snogging _him. She's _snogging_- suddenly James felt something bump into him. He turned around to see what it was. It was Thomas staring at him with a bewildered expression on his face. "What you lookin' at mate," asked Thomas. But instead of answering James grabbed his shoulders and turned him in the direction of Rose and Malfoy. "Bloody hell!" Was all Tom could say.

* * *

**hmmmm.... so you know what to do, click the button, type something, and your reward is another chapter!!**


	3. Changes for the worst

"Why can't you keep out of my business?" Rose shouted impatiently at James. "You're my cousin so technically what happens to you is my business." James retorted back calmly even though he was very pleased with himself for getting Rose to talk to him. "Your business!" She spat at him. "Just because you think that you're so cool doesn't mean that you have a right to everyone else's business." James's face started to become more sympathetic now. "Aw Rose just because you want to be as popular as me doesn't mean that you have to go off and snog freaks."

"Oh so that's what you think." Rose could not believe that. She started fuming with anger. "Yes that's what I think. Come on Rose you know it's true."

"Fine if you want to think that go ahead, what's one more lie stuffed in your overly large head!" Rose shouted as she stormed off down the corridor to the library.

While all this was happening Hugo, Rose's brother and James's cousin, had come up behind James and started trying to get his cousin's attention. However, this attempt was unsuccessful because of all the screaming, so Hugo just resorted to waiting till the shouting match was over.

"James what if Rose actually likes Scorpious?" Hugo said with extreme curiosity. James jumped at the sound of Hugo's voice, for he had not seen him there. "Hugo what _are_ you doing here, I thought that you had went to the library to finish your homework."

"Well, I started down the corridor after dinner and I heard a few people having a bit of a row. So, I came to see who was shouting." Hugo tried to make his statement as flawless as possible, because the truth was that Hugo never even considered going to the library, but told this to his over protective cousin so he could have some time alone with his friends.

Ever since Rose had started hanging out with Malfoy, James had started keeping tabs on Lilly, Albus and Hugo. At first Hugo didn't mind. James was at the top of the school and knew lots of people. After a while though, James got annoying. He never got to hang out with his friends and his friends had made a Hufflepuff boy part of their group without his say so.

"Rose is being difficult again." James finally said after a long silence on the way to Gryffindor tower. "I mean what _does_ she see in that freak anyway? He is ugly and I suppose that he has power in Slytherin but really what would you want power in the Slytherin end of the castle for. If she keeps this up I just might not let her on the Quiditch team even if she is the best keeper since Oliver Wood."

"Don't you mean that_ she_ might not let_ you_ on the Quiditch team?" Hugo said, completely bewildered that James did not know the news yet, for it was very rare that James did not know something.

"_What _did you say, Hugo." James said with a look that said he thought that this was just some dumb joke that Hugo had made up. "I said that she might not let you on the team."

"You seem to be quite mistaken Hue." James said laughing rather loudly. "No I'm not." Hugo said back rather annoyed. "Yes you are, because you see, _I_ am going to be the captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team." James said this with an air of importance and Hugo decided that he would take the truth rather hard. "Well, then _why_ did McGonagall tell Rose that she was?" James's jaw dropped about 3 inches at Hugo's statement. "You didn't know?" Hugo said sarcastically. " Bu bu but…I wa," James started to stutter, but if he was going to make any sense of that statement, Hugo never knew. At that moment Peeves swooped over their heads and started an aryl attack on the students below. Hugo should have ducked for cover but he was laughing to hard, and he was a Weasley boy.

If you were a Weasley you were automatically deemed a trouble maker. Peeves could not hurt you, Mrs. Norris, who after what seemed like millions of years, ran at the sight of you, and Filch hated you. All this was because of his favorite uncle, Uncle George, and his deceased twin, Fred. They were the best trouble makers in the history of Hogwarts, and as their parting wish from the school, they had told Peeves "Give her hell from us, Peeves!" They had screamed this as they sped off toward the door to the school.

Hugo had not yet mastered his uncles tricks but he rather good at most of them. Rose was an expert on practical jokes, but ever since she started liking Malfoy not a single dung bomb could be smelled in the air. Mother was thrilled that a note had not gone home yet but both Uncle George and Father were disappointed. Hugo however still tried as hard as ever and tried to fit in extra jokes for Rose. He had confronted Rose about this about a million times and she told him that she was simply too old for such silly little tricks. Hugo was furious. Why would anyone pass up such an opportunity, it was just unbelievable! Not even a Potter got such a wonderful opportunity, and that was saying something.

The students started to scream as they became splattered with ink one by one. Peeves came in low for a high five from Hugo, but dropped a balloon full of ink on Rose's head instead. Peeves just laughed as hard as ever, even though the whole room had become quiet. Rose was fuming as she yelled, "Peeves you stupid poltergeist get down here!" Peeves started to descend as he sang a bout of "Weasley is Our King" the revised addition.

"Yes, miss." Peeves said exaggerating the "s" in miss so that he sounded snake like.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why of course. _Your _little Potty's cousin, Rose." He said with a smirk. "Yes and also the niece of the best jokester in the history of Hogwarts."

"No, no, no. You are not a Weasley if you drool over a Sltheryn, follow rules, and as you told young Hugo _Weasley_ "I am too old for such silly little tricks." You are no longer a Weasley and therefore do not deserve my respect."

Rose looked from Hugo to Peeves abashed, with her mouth open. "My uncle will here about this." Peeves started to laugh at that. "Oh look at that, she's threatening to tell authority."

Peeves paused for dramatic effect and so that everyone could hear him through their laughter. "You are no longer a Weasley and your so called _uncle _agrees. He knows everything. Oh and by the way" Peeves said as he left, "Malfoy's waiting for you in your little closet." At that the whole room burst out into laughter and Rose's face burned up. As Rose left, she held her head high and heald onto all the dignity that she had left.


End file.
